Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that reduces the invasivity of tracker fixation compared to conventional tracker fixations in surgical navigation. The scope of the invention is limited to the navigation of bone cuts in orthopaedic surgery, such as for instance total knee arthroplasty, uni knee arthroplasty, and knee revision procedures.
Description of Related Art
It is known that some navigation systems are tracking instrument position during their position adjustment.
It is known that some cutting blocks are tracked in real-time by a navigation system for bone cuts and in particular for total knee replacement procedures.
It is known that some cutting blocks have mechanism such that the cutting plane position can be adjusted to reach precisely a target position.
In a traditional knee arthroplasty procedure, the tibial and femoral distal cutting blocks are fixed to the bone by screws or pins. Existing navigation systems require additional fixations to attach a tracker on the tibia and a tracker on the femur. This is a major drawback of navigation systems. Surgeons and patients are more and more reluctant to make additional holes into the bone for navigation purpose, because it creates additional scars, it increases the fragility of the bone and it adds time to the procedure.
The goal of the invention is to propose a device that requires only one fixation system to the bone for holding the cutting block, the cutting block tracker, and the bone tracker in order to suppress the additional fixation of bone trackers.